Double Date
by ho.wide.world
Summary: A date with Straight Cougar isn't what Kiryu Mimori needed at the moment nor did she need to hear that Ryuho and Scheris were on a date themselves. But what's even worse is when you bump into your old flame with their respective date. What's a child geniu
1. Chapter One

**Double Date**

* * *

"Scheris-san could you please pass me that terminal cable over there." Mimori Kiryu requested as she typed a password into the Hold computer mainframe. The female Alter User raised a blue brow and stole a quick glance towards a lithe looking emerald haired man; with a frown he nodded his head at the girl. 

"_Ah_, Rodger!" she chirped as she hopped from her seat and went to fulfill the request. The researcher of Holy so engrossed in her work didn't notice the presence of someone behind her, asking her a question of some sorts

"_Ah_, pardon, _uhhh_, hai, hai why not." the girl muttered in a nonchalant voice noticing the room going deathly quiet all of a sudden. The Kiryu heiress ceased her typing and turned around and saw that Cougar was apparently the one asking her the question but also saw that her co-workers were staring at them with an awed expression, mouths agape and eyes wide. Even Ryuho looked perturbed, his eyebrows rose to the ceiling as he ran his ruby eyes over her and Cougar and with a _sniff _turned his head to side, while Scheris could not contain her smile.

_"What in the world is going on?" _the eighteen year old wondered as she turned to the Alter User of Radical Good Speed "_Ehhhh_, would you mind repeating what you just said, Cougar-san?" the pretty raven haired girl inquired as she removed the glasses from the bridge of her nose and turned around in her chair so she faced the Alter User. The twenty one year old grinned impishly as his pink glasses shone brightly.

"I just asked you on a date tonight and you agreed." the male Alter Capabalist explained with great mirth while the astounded woman before him shivered uncontrollably.

"I.....I...I.....I did?" Kiryu stuttered her voice a bit lighter as she blinked her eyes in amazement. Straight Cougar nodded his head excitedly and took her hands in his.

"_You_ _did_, Minori-san!" the speed Alter User announced as Mimori cringed her shoulders and removed her hands from his. The girl raised her eyebrows in confusion as she felt a heated glare directed at her; she caught Ryuho's gaze and saw him barking orders at a group of the field officers, yet his crimson eyes were glued on her and Cougar.

The girl _tsked_, "Mimori, desu." she corrected closing her eyes and searching for a solution, not remembering the man asking the question but distinctly remembering she did agree with what he asked and by the looks of everyone's expression they could back him up. "I suppose I did......and it looks like we have a date tonight." the raven haired girl accepted as she felt the crystal around her neck feel unnaturally cold against her skin, as if it were rejecting her. The girl picked up her glasses and placed them on with a sigh.

"YAHOOO!" Cougar cheered causing the researcher to scoot back while the remainder of the people in the lab room jumped. "Let's catch a quick break and plan everything out." the man suggested grabbing onto her arm and pulling her to her unsteady feet. The raven haired girl tried muttering slurred words of being released but they fell on apparently deaf ears. "I promise it'll be a night you'll never forget, MINORI-SAAANNN!" he yelled as he charged out of the room the girl he clung to trying to wrestle out of his grip as she was unceremoniously dragged out of the lab.

_"I can't believe him, the way he's acting, he's disgracing the name of Holy."_ Ryuho spat mentally as he glared at the automatic door the couple had exited from. The emerald haired man _scoffed _as he pointed to the computer screen, "That group of Native Alters should have been transferred to the mainland a week ago, make sure they're on the next transfer plane." the man ordered, the bitterness in his voice very audible.

The blue haired Alter User could barely contain her chuckles as she remembered Mimori's distressed visage as Cougar dragged her out the room. _"Who, knew, that Straight Cougar would be my greatest ally in this silly love square by getting Kiryu Mimori out of my way for the moment."_ she noted as she placed a hand on her chin in thought. _"If it worked for Cougar.....then maybe it'll work for me." _she muttered as she snuck up behind the man she fancied. "Ne, _Ryu-ho_......" Scheris began.

The Alter User of Zetsuei eyes clouded over as his mind raced over the scene between Cougar and Mimori faintly noticing that his partner was saying something to him. "_Hmm_, hai, hai." he muttered not paying attention to her words that is until the girl clasped her hands in joy and once again the workers of Hold had to stare dumbfounded at another young and foolish couple. "_Hmm_, what is it?" Ryuho inquired as Scheris awarded him with a V-pose.

* * *

"_Hora_, Minori-san, you have your coffee with two scoops of sugar and cream, _ne_?" the redhead chirped as he raised a brow in her direction and passed her the piping hot mug. The girl rubbed her temples as the man sat down beside her; with a sigh she noticed that she didn't even have the energy to correct the Alter User on the pronunciation of her name.

_"Oh.....dear...what have I gotten myself into?" _she contemplated, ignoring the man as he handed her the beverage, "So Cougar-san where will we be going?" she asked taking a long gulp from the cup and quickly wiping the coffee moustache from her face. Cougar hid is chuckle as his cheeks puffed to contain his laughter. Her brows twitched in thought, _"I don't remember telling him how I take my coffee. Does Cougar-san already know so much about me?"_ she pondered as she took a small sip this time, her body as well as her heart already warming up to the idea of a date.

"I was thinking about a very _unique_ and _eccentric _joint, _'Noches Solas', _a Spanish restaurant with a lot of life!" he exclaimed taking her free hand, _"A real cozy little place designed for lovers thrown into their passions, finally able to free themselves from the shackles of soc....." _he joked sputtering his response at quick pace as the girl slipped her hand from his grip and drained her cup placing it solidly down on the table with a _clunk!_

"A restaurant for lovers and for _friends_," she said stressing the last word with a light smile. "However Cougar-san I would be fine just going to a ramen shop or beef bowl, you really don't have to do all this....." the researcher stopped her rambling as the Alter User placed a finger against her lip.

"What are you on about?" he inquired removing his finger from her lips, fully observing the flush on the eighteen year old cheeks. "I'll pick you up at eight. Ryuho got to take you out a few weeks ago, it's my turn. I have to keep up with him; we _are _rivals for a woman's heart, ne. And he seems to have a much bigger lead than me and I'll assume it'll be like that for a while, correct?" he asked with a wink as he got up from his seat and headed towards the exit of the cafeteria.

_"Well....that is....., Ryuho will always have that lead." _she thought as she clutched the crystal around her chest and felt a tingle lick up her spine. The girl looked around and saw the Alter Users of Zetsuei and Eternal Devote entering the cafeteria side bye side and quickly taking seats at an unoccupied table. The ebony haired woman sighed raking her fingers through her tresses. _"What are those two up to?"_ the girl wondered as she rose a few inches from her seat only to clumsily sit back down again. _"Am I that jealous, that I would rush over there like a complete fool." _the Holy researcher debated as she placed her hands on her lap.

_"Noches Solas, was it? I wonder if their Arroz con Polo is any good."_

_

* * *

_

The two young Alter Capabilists walked side by side into the cafeteria and quickly found an unoccupied table, away from the chattering and noisy workers of Hold and the subdivision Holy. The heir to the Ryuu estate sat on the opposite side from his partner with a nonchalant expression plastered on his visage. "So Scheris," Ryuho began calmly as the girl merely smiled and placed her elbows on the table, her palms on the sides of her rosy cheeks.

"Hai." she chirped in a song-song voice her smile broadening by the second as she brushed a strand of hair from her view. The male youth coughed softly bringing his hand to his mouth and snuck a glance at the girl who still had the same intimidating grin on her face. The seventeen year old shook his head at her antics and tried again, idly wondering how he got himself into this mess and when Scheris had become such a formidable nut to crack.

"So.....where will we be going for our meeting?" he questioned deciding to use a more formal vocabulary that Scheris would not appreciate, _meeting _was so much more of an appropriate phrase to use than...well...the _d_-word. The young woman frowned as she rested her chin against the table in disappointment, a sigh escaping her lips as Ryuho gazed at her in confusion, fully aware he said nothing offensive.

"_Date_. You mean, date, don't you, Ryuho." the blue haired girl joked as she playfully stuck her tongue out at him, lightly reaching over and tapping his head with the tips of her fingers. The man sighed and quickly nodded his head in agreement. Adjani laughed as she leant back in her chair, "I was thinking, how about we go to this Spanish restaurant I think its called '_Lonely Nights'_ or something or there's this great East Indian restaurant just left of......" the Alter User of Eternal Devote explained as the man folded his arms and lost interest in what she was saying.

The seventeen year olds crimson eyes began to wander all over the cafeteria until he spotted the raven haired researcher. The man's eyes narrowed slightly as he noticed that she was craning her neck over the sea of people, just to watch him and Scheris. Her drink lay forgotten to the side as she quickly swivelled her head to respond to a colleague who approached her. Ryuho shook his head trying to concentrate his thoughts on the face Mimori had made while watching him and his _date_, she looked lost and mildly confused. "_Hmph_." the man snuffed unable to explain the wry smirk that twisted upon his lips.

"So what will it be Ryuho?" the fifteen year old inquired as she tapped her chin in thought unaware that the boy was previously occupied in his own thoughts. "Well...." the girl urged as she raised her eyebrows for him to respond.

The seventeen year old coughed again raising his right hand to cover his mouth, "_Ehhh_, the Spanish restaurant would seem the most appropriate place to dine." he stated unable to recall the other restaurants she suggested to him. The girl clapped her hands together and smiled brightly causing the man to wince and scoot backwards. _"She's never looked this happy before." _the painfully oblivious successor to the Ryuu family pondered as he observed the girl.

"Okay!" the girl cheered pumping her arms in the air, "We'll be dining at the Lonely Nights restaurant. How about at six o'clock?" she asked settling back down in her seat. The emerald haired man opposite of her shook his head and Scheris shivered as if ice was formed in the pit of her stomach. "What's wrong you're not backing out are you?" she questioned feeling her throat clench.

Ryuho shook his head, "Iye, but I have a meeting with Commander Jigmar at 5:45 most likely it won't end till 7:00 so if won't be too much trouble Scheris I hope I can pick you up at 8:00 for our da...da..." the man stumbled over the words as the fifteen year old grinned and nodded her head urging him on as she flicked her fingers, giving him _two _thumbs up, "Our _date_." he breathed with an exasperated sigh his ears twitching to the soft tinkle of the girl's laughter.

"Very good, very good, as a reward you can just calling it a meeting if you like. " she explained as she noticed his fatigued face. _"Just having you spend time with me is good enough, Ryuho."_ the girl thought as she scratched underneath her chin, her cheeks redder than a plump apple, "You know, Ryuho, I'm very glad that we'll be going out together. This _meeting_ will be the first time we've spent time together without it being related to a mission or work." the blue haired girl prattled on interlocking her fingers in embarrassment.

"_Ah_," the man idly agreed as his eyes once again began to move to the side of the cafeteria looking for his childhood friend. His eyes widened as he noticed that the table she sat at was now occupied by a group of Hold officers._ "Where could she be, now?"_ he inquired as he spotted long tresses of black hair brusquely disappear around the corner. The Ryuu heir stood from his seat and turned to his partner, "Excuse me, Scheris, I just remembered something I need to finish." he stated as the girl stiffly nodded her head and allowed her shoulders to sag. "I'll see you tonight." the man concluded as he stalked away from the table.

The female youth brightened as she clasped her hands together in delight. "_Hmmm_…..tonight. This time there's nothing that can go wrong. No missions, no Cougar, no NP3228 and especially no Kiryu Mimori. Finally me and Ryuho by ourselves to enjoy a perfect evening." the girl whispered to herself as she got up from her seat just _so_ unaware of how perfect her evening would unfold.

* * *

The Kiryu heiress walked sluggishly down the hallway as she noticed the stream of people she passed dwindle away so that she now stood in a deserted corridor. The girl shook her head, already finished with her reports and was free for the next hour she wanted nothing more but to find a place and sit in solitude but she settled for staring mindlessly out the window of an empty hallway. "Look at me I'm being so irrational." she muttered shaking her head as her ears twitched to the sound of footsteps. "_Uhhhh_.....hello." the girl called as the figure of an individual came into view. "Ryuho." the eighteen year old breathed.

The Alter User didn't even blink as he calmly walked up to the girl his face stern and emotionless as he approached her and with a few more steps.......he passed the girl to come to a complete halt. Mimori twirled around so that the man's back was now facing her. "Kiryu-san, I am slightly perturbed with your performance lately, especially that incident in Lab Delta-12." the male youth informed as he crossed his arms, "The workplace is not designed to take up personal affairs, do try to remember that for the future. Now if you excuse me I'll be going to _discuss_ with Cougar." the Alter User of Zetsuei barked releasing some of his frustration upon her.

The ebony haired girl bit her lip as Ryuho turned around to view her expression and gasped softly. Already regretting his harsh words, he quickly swivelled on his heel and walked away. "Ryuho, wait!" the girl shouted as the man merely stopped in his tracks, "Should you really be the one telling me about not mixing personal affairs with the workplace." the girl began softly as she clutched her pendant. "Don't you have a date with Scheris-san tonight as well." the researcher stated clutching the crystal so hard her knuckles were turning white.

"I told you before, don't go digging into my personal business!" he explained coldly as the monotone clacks of his shoes echoed throughout the hallway and he disappeared from sight. Mimori placed a numb hand on her head as she observed the whiteness of her knuckles.

"Don't go digging into my personal business, he says." Kiryu mimicked as she angled herself to look outside the window again, "I guess I really am jealous." Mimori concluded with slight awe and confusion as she stalked off towards the medical ward, passing a man who leaning casually against the wall around the next corner, his pink glasses shinning in the darkness.

* * *

Satisfied with distance he made between himself and the Kiryu woman, Ryuho collapsed against the wall as he decided against going to the training center, his mind elsewhere as he replayed the previous verbal bout he engaged with the eighteen year old. That dismal face she made when he lost control of his emotions, he could practically feel the matter decomposing around him. With a sharp _tsk_ the man slammed his fist against the wall as Zetsuei appeared before him alarming a few of the Hold and medical officers that passed by. Ryuho ignored them only one thought in his mind.

_"I'm sorry............Mimori."_

_

* * *

_

The raven haired researcher quickly inserted and turned her key into the lock practically dragging her slender form into her quaint apartment as she softly shut the door behind her. _"I'm home.......but no one's here to welcome me."_ she thought feeling for the first time just how lonely she felt in the Lost Ground away from her family and friends. Kiryu sighed as she retreated into her bedroom glancing at the clock that sat silently on her nightstand, it read 6:45. "_Ah_, plenty of time to sulk and banter over what's happened to day." the Holy worker concluded relaxing onto the soft mattress.

"What am I doing? Going out with Cougar when I already have someone special to me, but it seems that person may no longer exist. He was _throw_n away. If only Ryuho...." Mimori trailed off removing her spectacles from her face and tossed her head from side to side, "_Hehhh_, the chances of me ever reaching that man is on a distant shore and I don't have paddle." the girl laughed wriggling her stiff shoulders as she removed the crystal from around her neck and placed it on the nightstand beside her glasses.

"That's better.....it fell like I was carrying an anvil around my neck." the ebony haired woman muttered as she stared at her ceiling, "It's odd though it never felt like that before only after the incident in Lab-12." she rambled rolling onto her side, "Could it mean tha...." Mimori ceased her pondering as her telephone emitted an unpleasant ring slicing her thoughts and concentration as she reached over towards the stand and lifted the receiver to her ear.

_"Hello."_ the researcher said simply waiting for a reply.

_"What was that?" _

* * *

Ryuho glared at the telephone receiver he held in his hand. His stationary finger stood perched to dial the numbers, for a moment he could barely contain the tremble in his wrist. The irritable vibrating of his limb ceased as the youth shook his head and sloppily dialled the number. He waited and the slightest perk of his eyebrows signalled that he heard a voice. "Kiryu-san, I….."

_"I am sorry. The individual you are trying to reach is currently using the phone right now, please call again or try the operator." _the monotone voice of a recording drivelled on and with a _sniff_ the man hung the receiver and walked away from the payphone with silent steps.

_After all he did have a date to prepare for._

_"Aaahh..aahh.....achooo."_ Scheris sneezed rubbing the bridge of her nose as she stepped out of the tub that was rapidly being drained of bubble suds and lukewarm water. The girl grinned wrapping the pink towel tighter around her soaked form. Quickly drying her self off the fifteen year old couldn't help but to check her figure, "_Oh,_ every woman must succumb to the mighty pull of vanity sometimes. Men too." she argued to herself checking her reflection in the misty mirror.

"Not bad." the Alter User of Eternal Devote nodded as she prepped her curling iron, nail polish, combs, brushes and other utensils. Hell, this was war and she was going to start with a heck of a bang. _"I still can't believe it, it's as if it's some sort of dream......me and Ryuho, on a date no less. This may be the push to actually start a relationship between us." _she thought shaking her head dry as tiny water droplets bounced from her blue tresses and splashed onto the walls and floor.

The girl could barely contain her giggles as her hand stumbled around the rim of her bathroom sink looking for the right make-up kit. Her pretty blue eyes straying over a black lipstick case, one that's seal wasn't even open. "Midnight, Pearl." she read aloud applying it onto her lips and looking into the mirror. The girl blushed as she applied the shade on her lip, the light pink smeared on her hand.

"Oh my, it's....it's....its perfect!" she cried raising her arm in triumphant and with a wink and a flick of her towel the girl kicked her door open and hustled towards her bedroom.

* * *

Straight Cougar whistled happily to himself as he carried his suit towards the Hold registered apartments, just receiving it from the cleaners from across the city he had no doubts about his _knockout_ attire. He _was_ the type of man to make the world stop whether in the heat of battle or by the side of a pretty woman. _"Hehehehehe." _he laughed to himself a Cheshire grin twisting upon his lips. The Alter User failed to notice the group of young girls chatting on the side hastily running away from him as they caught sight of his rather perverse smile, muttering words along the line of _"Hentai, pervert or sexual deviant." _

"_Hmph_." The man smirked as he placed one foot in front of the other, tripping an old woman over in the process. Cougar then began to support most oh his weight with that one foot as he raised his right arm into the air. "You'd better be prepared for this MINORI-SAAAAAAANNNN!" he crowed causing the individuals around him to look at him in concern. The redhead felt a tap on his shoulder as he turned around and came face to face with a Hold officer.

"That's him officer, arrest that man, he's been causing nothing but noise and trouble." the same old woman yelled rubbing the bump on her head. With a stony glower she rattled her cane in the twenty year olds face. Cougar merely tilted his head in confusion as he looked at the annoyed crowd of people around him.

_"Huh."_

* * *

_"Buzz!"_ Scheris Adjani stopped brushing her hair as she heard the crackly buzz of her doorbell. The girl blinked and took a quick glance towards the clock in her room, "He's here already, he's five minutes early." she observed putting down the brush as she smoothed the wrinkles out of her white cocktail dress, with a quick spin the jagged cut-like edges of the rim of the dress flared against her knee._ "Perfect."_ she thought, "I'll be right there!" she shouted as she grabbed her purse.

"Oh, I almost forgot." she chided herself as she ran back to the bathroom and slipped her standard yet pretty hair barrette through her blue locks, "Much better." she breathed and skidded back to the door, slipping on her black heels. With an exhale of breathe the girl opened her door with a breathtaking smile. "Ryuho." she squeaked in her excitement her stomach feeling light and tipsy as she drunk in his appearance.

"Sch....Scheris." he began. His garb consisted of black slacks a light grey silky mandarin shirt with what she thought had a dragon pattern but was actually a black cobra pattern coiled around the shirts for the design. Odd enough the ensemble seemed to look very casual for the male youth, a trend that was very refreshing for Ryuho at least in the blue haired girl's eyes. "You look very beautiful tonight." The emerald haired man complimented as he handed her a bouquet of flowers. The girl received them with great vigour as she held them close to her chest.

"Thank you, I'll just put these somewhere and we'll be on our way." she whispered her voice coming back to her as she retreated back inside her abode. Taking a quick sniff the girl emitted a small mew of content. "_Ah_, they smell lovely that's why I just love rberas." the fifteen year old commented as she placed the bouquet on her bed a thought seeping into her mind. _".....But how did Ryuho know, rberas were my favourite flowers?" _she questioned mentally closing the door behind.

_"Shall we be off?" _

* * *

_"Chehhh."_ Mimori sighed taking a sip from her tea cup as she took another glance at the clock on her wall, 8:25 it read. "I know he called to say he'd be a little late but twenty-five minutes, maybe we should have rescheduled." she muttered taking another sip as she unconsciously checked her attire in her nervousness. The girl was wearing a pair of nice fitting black dress pants, a white blouse, a short navy blue tie topped off with a black vest; the heavy crystal hidden inside her blouse.

_Knock! Knock!_

The raven haired girl jumped nearly spilling her tea all over her vest. With a _sniff_ the girl placed the mug on her coffee table and sprang to her feet grabbing her beige trench coat and purse in the process. The Kiryu heiress smoothed out her hair and with a sigh wrenched her door open. "Hello Coug...._ahhh_!" she shrieked jumping back a little as she came face to face with a giant teddy bear holding a heart shaped box.

"Chiwa!" an energetic voice cheered from behind the stuffed animal. With a mischievous chuckle the Alter User of Radical Good Speed stepped from behind the gift and waved at his paralysed date. "Well, what do you think, Minori-san?" the man asked pushing the bear into her apartment. "Cute isn't he? You can call him little Cougar."

"Mimori, desu, but it...it's a little big!" the girl commented retreating further into her apartment as the bear was pushed to sit on the side. _"Goodness, look at that thing." _she thought as she looked oddly at the giant stuffed animal. "Cougar-san, you really didn't hav...." the girl trailed off as she took in his appearance. The redhead was dressed in a dark beige suit with a black shirt, the first two buttons of his short was left undone. The man grinned noticing she was staring at him; the woman blushed and turned her head to the side.

The twenty-one year olds grin broadened into a smirk as he took off his neon pink glasses, "Now, now it's just my peace offering for being late. This is our first date and all, let's just enjoy ourselves as....._friends_." he said compassionately stressing the last word. The girl blinked and nodded her head, brushing her hand against the pendant beneath her blouse. "Let's go, Minori-san." Cougar cheered grabbing hold of her hand and dragging her along.

"Mimori, desu." she sputtered stifling a small laugh as she forgot about the crystal that hung around her neck.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm back and with a brand spanking newScryed story to boot. Before Itry to delve into a more polotical and serious Scryed ficI felt I had to get this story off my chest. _Oh_ if you guys are wondering the translation of Noches Solas is Lonely Nights( at least from a translation site it is) so you can see where I'm going with this story...._hehheheh_. You fellow Scryed fans know the drill, read and review. Oh andI must specify this is still a _Ryuho and Mimori_ coupledom fanfiction but I don'tthinks there's ant harm with putting ina little fluff when I mix those two with Cougar and Scheris. Well Bye-bi. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Double Date**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Scheris' beautiful blue eyes scanned the area for the correct restaurant as her eyebrows knitted in frustration. She took a quick glance towards her date; he was calmly gliding the steering wheel in his hands making a quick turn at Shinjuku._ "Ahhhh, this is no way to start a date. Twenty minutes wasted just to find the silly restaurant." _she berated mentally as she felt the urge to knock her head against the window. _"What in the world possessed me not to write it down...Ryuho...he probably..."_ the girl sighed as she felt her chest contract.

The emerald haired man looked at his partner with concern from the corner of his eye as she cleared her throat, depression scribbled all over her visage. "_Ne_, Ryuho...sorry." she blurted out as she huddled deeper into her seat. The Ryuu heir faintly raised his brow as he slowed the vehicle down, due to the changing of lights until it came to a red and he lightly pressed on the break pedal.

"Sorry? Sorry, for what?" he questioned genuinely as he continued to stare forwards his face nonchalant and calm as usual. The girl blinked in surprise and tilted her head so she could see his face.

"Is he serious or just trying to act naive...due to his upbringing perhaps." the fifteen year old concluded as she shook her stiff soldiers. "Well if I had just written the address of the restaurant down we wouldn't have spent twenty…_three_ minutes trying to look for the place...which we still haven't found." the female youth added with a sigh as she tapped the heel of her left foot against the tidy floor of the car.

The man blinked as the light shifted into a dark green and he pressed lightly on the gas pedal an uncomfortable silence filling the air until. "But that's alright." Ryuho began as the girl looked at him with wide eyes. "I don't mind since I'm with you, we _are_ partners and I'm used to being with you. We've been on missions much worse." the seventeen year old concluded as he took another turn.

"_Ehhhhh_." Scheris muttered as she leant back further in her chair, _"He's hopeless." _she thought as she couldn't contain the wry grin on her face as she gazed at him with affection. _"But he did make me feel better." _she admitted to herself as she yawned and crossed her arm behind her head. "You're right we have been a lot of missions together pretty much since I joined Ho..." the girl trailed off as she saw an oval looking building medium size with a fancy sign that read _'Noches Solas' _in cursive. "Noches Solas doesn't that mean...Ryuho it's over there, the _Lonely Nights'_ restaurant." she exclaimed as she pointed her hand to the left.

_"Finally, it looks like this night is picking up." _the girl laughed as the car went on a steady course towards _Lonely Nights._

_-111-_

"_AAAhhhhhh!_" Mimori shrieked as Cougar took another wicked turn and slammed his foot on the gas pedal, swinging the steering wheel madly to the right. The ebony haired girl's screams were droned out by the driver's cackling within the neon pink altered car. "Cou...Cougar-san." she began from behind her soiled handkerchief as her eyes widened as he sped past a red light on a collision course with two stunned pedestrians. "Cougar-san, look out!" she thundered removing the fabric from her mouth.

"_Huuuhhh_." the man purred contently, his face calm as light reflected off his hot pink glasses. With a grin he looked at his date and increased the speed, a meter or two away from the pedestrians as the vehicle made a sort of churning nose and the matter of cracked cement was added onto the car. "_Heh_, let's go!" the redhead screamed along with his partner as two metal bars were added to the vehicle and Radical Good Speed was able to launch into the air jumping over the pedestrians and landing messily a few meters away.

The researcher's ears perked to the sound of rubber tires popping yet the car continued to move without a decrease in speed. "His Alter...its...its impressi..." the girl was about to comment until she felt her stomach swoon as the speed increased, "Its diabolical." the girl stated as she closed her eyes blocking out the image of swirling colours. Cou...Cougar-san. " the Kiryu heiress choked as she cracked one eye over to the driver, "Must you drive so fast?" she questioned softly as she closed her eye.

Straight cringed as his body seemed to have convulsed for a second. "Do I...do I have to drive so fast! " he repeated in a high pitched voice as if truly struggling for the answer as his foot moved off the gas and the altered car began to slow down. The eighteen year old sniffed as she felt her stomach settle and opened her eyes to look at her date with concern. "Do I have to drive so fast." the twenty-one year old said with a growl as a wry smirked snaked crookedly on his lips.

"_YESSSSSSSSS!_" Cougar cried releasing all his pent up adrenaline on the gas pedal as Radical good Speed tore down the streets breaking down matter from sidewalks and passing buildings as they were added onto the wheels, bumpers and other parts of the vehicle. "_Hahahahahah_, _Bbbbbbrrrravo_! Isn't this fun, MINORI-SANNNNNNN!" the Alter Capabilist belted out as the girl madly shook her head mumbling a haste _"Mimori, desu."_ from behind her handkerchief.

The researcher cracked open her eyes once more ignoring the buzz of the overheated engines and the insane laughter coming from the Alter User as her eyes focused on the blurred surroundings they were licking past at incredible speed. The Kiryu woman focused her eyes on an annoying building they had passed before, it caught her attention a few minutes ago for they had passed it for a total of seven times, as she tried to get a better look its sign. _"That's it, Noches Solas. " _the girl cried mentally as she turned to her date and removed the fabric c from her mouth. "Cougar-san, stop the car the restaurant is just to the right." the ebony haired woman said as the driver tilted his head and followed her directions quickly stopping the car with a loud jerk.

"So it is." the twenty one year old observed as he tuned out the incessant honking of other crashed vehicles piled behind Radical Good Speed not to mention the heaps of debris and chucks of destroyed asphalt. "See we got here in one piece, Mino..." the redhead trailed off as he saw the woman of his affection unconscious in her seat. "_Aaaaah_, poor thing must have fainted due to so much pleasure...but as a man, can I truly ignore the sultry scene of a beautiful woman asleep next to me." Cougar questioned desperately to himself as he leaned towards Mimori; her painted lips looking very appealing. "No, no as a man I cannot pass up this opportunity...I must perform mouth to mouth resuscitation." the Alter user whispered as he puckered his lips.

"_Ehhhhhhh!_" Mimori shouted covering half of her face with her arms. "I'm fine...I'm fine, there is really no need for such a dire procedure." the researcher pleaded as she took a long look at the restaurant and how they were currently a few blocks away from it. "You know what Cougar-san, I think I need some exercise, walking from here is fine with me." she stated as the eighteen year old straightened her hair and got out of the car with a swift _thud! _

The redhead blinked his eyes at the rapid departure of his date, so fast he was mildly impressed. Cougar grinned as he watched the back of the girl walking away from him as he stepped out of the car with a grand flourish of his arms and allowed the vehicle to be dematerialized and simply faded away in a shatter of matter. With a few steps he caught up with the researcher and gently prodded her on the shoulder.

The ebony haired woman looked at him with raised eyebrows as he gave her a short mock bow and once again offered her his arm. The researcher blinked and shook her head as she grudgingly took his arm and walked peacefully to the restaurant doors.

_-111-_

"Our reservation is under Scheris Adjani." the blue haired girl repeated to the middle aged waitress before her and her date. The worker of _Noches Solas_ raised her beady eyes from her thin glasses and fixed the fifteen year old with a mild look and continued to flip through a black book sluggishly. The female Alter User gritted her teeth and cast a quick glance at her bored date that seemed to be occupying himself by staring out the glass doors, as if unconsciously waiting for something. The Alter Capabilist of Eternal Devote cringed, _"Come on just find the name already."_ she screamed mentally, "_Anou_, Nee-san how about you try looking at tonight's reservations that might help."

The waitress blinked and narrowed her black eyes at the girl and sniffed haughtily. "Why thank you, I was just about to do that." she responded with a slight edge to her voice as she flipped the leafs of the book and scanned the page, "_Oh_, here you are...I suppose I'll lead you to your table now." she slurred as she placed the book down on the hostess podium and began walking ahead. Scheris shivered as she narrowed her eyes at the waitress muttering a single word under mouth.

Ryuho's ears perked to the muffled phrase as he turned to his friend with concern. "Did you say something, Scheris?" he question genuinely as he began to follow the waitress further into the restaurant. The girl froze as she blinked her blue eyes in surprise.

"I said_ itch_..." the girl said quickly as the waitress stopped in her tracks and fixed Scheris with a cold glare "...because my shoulder is itchy." The fifteen year old laughed shakily as she lightly dug at her _supposed_ irritated skin. The waitress rolled her eyes at the girl garbed in the cocktail dress. "Oh, do you have an itch too, Nee-san?" the female Alter User inquired impishly as the employee raised her nose in the air and continued walking forward muttering a curt, _'This way please.' _

_"Chew on that." _Scheris thought as she stuck her tongue out at the woman deciding not to blow her a juicy raspberry. The girl's ears twitched the smooth tone of laughter and she glanced over towards the emerald haired man who had his hand covering his mouth as he chuckled softly at the previous scene he witnessed. The Alter Capabilist's eyes widened as she watched her laughing partner is interest, her heart swelling so much she thought it may just burst.

Ryuho, noticing he was being watched blinked and cleared his throat as he regained his cool composure, "Shall we or we'll lose track of the waitress." he suggested as he walked after the employee of the restaurant. The girl in the white cocktail dress silently nodded her head as the spell was broken yet not completely gone as she decided to take in the sights of the restaurant instead of her partner.

_Noches Solas_ was quite a unique restaurant with its black floor so finely polished you could see yourself and its ceiling had sloshed looking pictures of men and woman whirling around in what seemed some sort of festive dance. On the walls of the restaurants were pretty fans and pictures of scenery and former and current stars of the world many thespians and even a few singers. The worker tapped her foot in impatience waiting for the two dinners to catch up.

Their station was a quaint oval shaped table with white flower pattern on the top donned with a violet candle stuck between two ghastly looking plastic flowers. "Here's your table and menus." she breathed as she placed the two booklets onto the table and flicked her hand towards two black doors to the right. "Over there, is the dance floor Wednesday is karaoke night and Friday is ladies night. And to the left is the bar." she announced chewing a bit on her lip as she pointed to her nametag. "By the way my name is, Ino, and with any luck I won't be serving you." the waitress declared as she turned on her and marched primly away.

Scheris raised a rouge brow as she placed her hand on her chin in contemplation. The blue haired girl made a small vow to mark that girl's performance quite rudely with their _rate our service cards_. The female Alter User gave a small snort of laugh as she turned to see her date pulling a chair open for her. The girl blinked as a small blush scribbled against her cheekbones, the male of the party nodded his head as the girl quickly took her seat and felt the chair being gently pushed towards the table. "_Ahhh, the subtle differences of having a true gentleman as a date." _she commented mentally as Ryuho, took the seat opposite to her.

The emerald haired man quickly found his napkin and placed it casually on his lap, his social class becoming very apparent as his partner clumsily mimicked his movements. As the Alter User of Eternal Devote went to pick up her menu her eyes finally caught the picture on the wall adjacent to their cozy little table. The seventeen year old flinched as he heard the girl emit a shrill shriek. "Scheris, what's wrong?" he inquired concern in his voice.

The fifteen year old clasped her hands together a big goofy grin on her face as her pretty aquamarine eyes sparkled"_It...it's..._Big Bowie." Adjani cried with joy as she looked adoringly up at the picture of the tan _Adonis _of pop music. The Alter User of Zetsuei blinked and looked questionably up at the picture as he noticed the messy scrawl of letters in smelly black ink on the lower right of the picture.

Ryuho, blinked and angled his head to look at his partner questionably as he set his menu down, "I never knew you were Big Bowie, fan" he admitted as the girl madly shook her head assuring her allegiance to the Bowie fandom.

"Of course, I've been a fan for years. I even remember when he came to the Lost Ground for one of his tours. I really wanted to see him, but I was living on the outer side of the city, and he never came back." the blue haired girl said with a small sigh as she picked up her fork and examined it. After a pregnant pause the girl puffed her cheeks and stared cutely at the Ryuu heir. "So tell me Ryuho, who are your favourite artist, could you perhaps be a Big Bowie fan yourself?"

_-111-_

"So what do you think, Minori-san?" Cougar questioned as he and his date walked through the front doors and into the warm restaurant. The girl blinked her eyes and rewarded Cougar with a shake of the head as she casually unhooked her arm from his.

"Mimori, desu." the raven haired girl corrected under her breathes as her liquor eyes drank in the environment of _Noches Solas_. "It is a lovely restaurant though, a little on tacky side..." the girl commented as she saw sombrero hanging on the wall which striked her odd knowing that sombreros were more Mexican than Spanish, "...but a very lovely restaurant, Cougar-san, you made a great choice." The ebony haired woman commented as she took a whiff of the air and smelt the scent of chorizos grilling on a skillet.

"A compliment instead of a lecture, this is my lucky day, _Minorrriiii-san_." the redhead crowed as he decided to take off his glasses and stare impishly at the eighteen year old. The Kiryu heiress raised her index finger and opened her mouth but quickly shut it as her stomach emitted a snappy grumble. The Alter Capabilist smiled as Mimori allowed her hand to drop and a flush to stain her entire face. "There, there, Minori-san." he stated patting her lightly on the shoulder. "How about we get some food and get this date on the go." he instructed as he lead her towards the podium to wear a very _chic_ looking fiery haired woman was now standing.

The waitress raised her finely manicured hand as Mimori could see the light bounce of her sharp painted nails which matched the colour of her full pink lips. "Chiwa, Cougar-kun!" the woman announced as she tilted her head to the side. Straight waved at the employee as she ran her fingers through her hair much more redder and wilder than Cougars.

"Good evenin' D.J-san." The Alter User of Radical Good Speed cheered as he pushed Mimori a bit in front of him. The former child genius didn't know what to think as the woman seemed to be even taller than Cougar or probably close to his height since she was wearing a pair of stubby heels. "So D.J. how hav..."the twenty-one year old stopped his talking as the red-haired woman ignored him and raised a brow turning her gaze to the man's date.

"Cougar-kun, _who_ is this friend of yours" she questioned as she came closer to the Kiryu heiress and leant her face so their noses practically touched. The Hold researcher made a small noise from the back of her throat hoping this was not a jealous ex-girlfriend getting the _wrong_ idea. "What a face, she's cute." D.J. commented as she grasped Mimori's chin and moved her head from side to side in an inspecting manner.

"Anou..." the black haired researcher blurted out as she backed up and shook the taller woman off her. The eighteen year old looked at Cougar for help who merely shrugged and waved his hand at her. _"Ah-my-name-is Mimori-Kiryu-pleased-to meet-if-your-Cougar-san's-ex-please-don't-get the wrong idea-this-isn't-really-a-date." _the girl declared at a fast pace making even Cougar flush with pride and excitement

The worker of _Noches Solas_ blinked and looked at Mimori, then Cougar and laughed showing off her canine teeth. "You thought Cougar-kun and I...were lovers." she laughed as she walked towards the raven haired woman placing an arm around her shoulder. "Listen, Mimori-chan, I would be much more interested on taking you out to dinner than him, _hun_." D.J. admitted as Mimori turned to see Cougar if he was offended but looked very at ease, trying to suppress a chuckle. The researcher raised a brow slightly confused until D.J. smirked at her and Mimori made a quick _'oh' _with her mouth. "Don't worry hun, I don't bite."

"Alright, D.J.-san that's enough." the man clapped as he guided Mimori away from the other woman, "I didn't help grant you access to the city so you can hit on my date, so just lead us to our table." Cougar berated with a sly grin as he idly watched the changing expressions of horror on the raven haired girl's already pale face. The red haired woman shrugged her shoulders and cracked her knuckles as she passed between the couple her hand slipping _awfully_ close to Mimori's side. The Kiryu heiress squeaked as D.J. passed her and sashayed deeper into the restaurant.

"Cou...Cougar-san, I think she just grabbed my..." Mimori trailed off as the Alter User grinned impishly and nodded his head agreeing with whatever she thought D.J. did, she most likely did it. The eighteen year old shook her head and cleared her throat trying her hardest to regain her composure. "_Hmph_, let's go shall we, Cougar-san." she announced in a strict voice as she marched after the waitress.

The employee of _Noches Solas_ directed the workers of Holy towards a small table adjacent to a series of hazy windows. Table cloth was a milky white and in the middle there was a petite flamenco doll with a fluffy red dress holding a small purple candle. "Here are your menus, and since Cougar-kun knows this place like the back of his hand I think he can explain where things are. I'll see you two later for your orders." D.J. explained as she focused her heated gaze on Mimori and then stalked off to another table with a small wave.

The twenty-one year old smiled and lifted his finger to speak but stopped as Mimori beat him to it. "Cougar-san would you mind if I freshened up a bit. After that drive I think I need a bit of grooming." The girl insisted already spotting the lavatories to the side.

The redhead man nodded his head but with a sly grin he responded, "To me my dear Minori-san, your beautiful enough already." the Alter User goaded with a bow as the woman froze on the spot and fixed him with a calculating look she developed ever since a child.

"Mimori, desu, but that wasn't too bad, definitely some extra points for that one." the researcher joked. "But how long have you been waiting to say that line?" she inquired as her date mouthed a quick '_ten minutes'_. Mimori chuckled and continued on her way to the washroom as Cougar sat down sloppily in his chair and begin to poke around his spotless ceramic plate, swirled with mixed colours of blue, with his fork. D.J. came clucking by with a few brisk strides as she easily balanced a large tray in her right hand.

She looked at the redhead man and with a perplexed face as she ushered a comment. "She left already don't tell me _your_ charm is starting to wear off. Do you think I have a shot with her?" the fiery mane woman crowed as she ignored the customers behind her calling for their meal.

The speedy Alter User piped up and set the woman with a slight crossed look. "My dear D.J. my lady merely went to the facilities. No woman could resist my charm, a fast and devishly handsome fellow such as myself, _please_." Cougar bragged as the female fixed him with an incredulous look and guffawed softly. "I won you over didn't I, well at least part of you anyway, since you chase skirts as well, but beggars can't be choosers." the twenty-one year old shrugged as D.J. puffed her cheeks and opened her mouth to speak, but swiftly Cougar stepped in cutting her off, his visage more serious, losing its usual grin.

"As for having a chance with Minori-san, get in line. She already has someone she is madly in love with and by the looks of it, the fool may not realize it but he loves her too, much more than he'd like to admit." the man finished quietly as he hung his head a shadow shielding his eyes. D.J. flipped her wild hair as she gawked at her unusually quiet friend as he raised his hand into a fist. "_HAAA_!" Cougar cheered, "I just _loooove_, love triangles, but wait with Scheris it should be a love square._ Keh. Keh. BRAVVOOO!_" the Alter Capabilist of Radical Good Speed saluted with grandeur, leaning back in his chair knocking into the chair of a very annoyed diner.

The waitress huffed slightly shaking her head as she stared at Mimori's empty seat longingly. "Ah, she was pretty cute too, those eyes were adorable. Hard to choose who's cuter though, I just saw this perky blue haired girl come in with this icy looking wanker, he wasn't too bad himself though. However, Ino-chin, says she has a big mouth...but her lips are too sweet." The employee of _Noches Solas_ cooed switching the tray to her left hand.

The red haired man nearly fell out of his seat, with suspicion written across his face"Did you say an icy man with, a blue haired girl that has a big mouth?" he questioned as the woman nodded her head stiffly.

_-111-_

"I'm not particularly, a Big Bowie fan or an idolizer of modern music, I was mainly influenced by my parents to listen and practice the classical arts." the emerald haired man explained while Scheris frowned slightly, "...But I suppose his latest song, _Temptation, _was it had an intriguing beat." Ryuho commented noticing his date's expression brighten.

The girl nodded her head as she brushed a rebel lock of hair from her face. "Alright then, who are your favourite composers?" the girl in the cocktail dressed asked playfully as she rewarded her partner with a very charming wink.

The Ryuu heir blinked and placed his hand on his chin in thought as his ruby eyes flinched when he found his response, "The usuals Beethoven, Bach, Chopin all have equal benefits but I personally enjoy the works of Pyotr Il'yich Tchaikovsky,...my mother used to take me to see many ballets like Swan lake and the Nutcracker." the eighteen year old coughed averting his gaze unable view to the girl's speechless face.

_"That...that was the first time he ever talked about his family life, especially his mother. I wonder what type of woman she was?" _the fifteen year old pondered as she snapped out of her reverie and smiled cheerfully at the boy. "The Nutcracker was that the play with the talking mice and toys?" she asked as the male youth nodded his head, the girl gave a sheepish. "You know I never really got that story, I remember readingthebook but it seemed so...weird" Scheris explained sloppily as Ryuho's eyes widened slightly.

_"How odd, their tastes are quite similar, Mimori didn't care for the play much either." _the man contemplated as he lightly shook his head and focused on the beautiful woman before him.

"...but then again, I guess I did like the Nutcracker..._and-what's-her-names _scenes together, her and her prince charming." the fifteen year old breathed as she placed her elbows onto the table and balanced her chin on her hand. "I always did have a soft spot for stories that had princesses and their princes coming to rescue them on their white horse." the female Alter User finished placing her gaze on her partner through hooded eyes. "_Ne_, Ryuho..."

The fifteen year old ceased her rambling as their waitress humbly graced them with her presence. "_Ahem_" she coughed as her face seemed to have the expression of the words _Yeah-I'm-back_ written on it. "Now, are you two ready to order: drinks, appetizers, main course." Ino listed testily ready for a reply when suddenly she and the customers jumped to a rather peculiar noise.

_"BRAVVOO"_

The worker of _Noches Solas_ blinked her black eyes from behind her round frames and curiously looked around the restaurant for the origin of the odd sound, but then she merely shook her head and turned to gaze expectantly at her two wards. Ryuho caught Scheris' eye and nodded knowing very well they didn't even open their menus. "Were still deciding but I'd like a glass of red wine, please." he said a statement that was polite but tinkered on the edge of a barked order.

The female Alter User grinned"And I'll have a Shirley Temple." the blue girl cheered as a thought struck her mind, her aquamarine orbs widening. "Oooh, and maybe a few breadsticks for an appetizer...if you don't mind Ryuho." Scheris stated as she turned to her date and saw him casually shake his head and with that the girl turned back to the waitress.

Ino scribbled languidly against the small notebook in her hand and stared down at the two customers. "Coming right up." she informed as she turned on her heel and stalked away, not intending to come back for at least ten minutes. "She should consider herself lucky that I don't spit in her drink." the waitress muttered under her breath

Scheris rolled her cupid lips together making a small _smack!_ noise as she smoothly got up from her seat. "Ryuho, I'm just going to run to the bathroom for a bit." she explained as she dashed off without a word emitting from the green haired man. "Don't eat all the breadsticks." Adjani teased as she gave him a backwards wave and continued towards the direction of the washrooms.

"I can't believe it. Except for that snotty waitress this evening is going perfect." the Holy officer concluded marching confidently to the lavatory faintly aware of the complementing looks of the male population she was receiving. The girl couldn't contain her smirk. "These men do have good taste." she breathed as she pushed open the bathroom door and suddenly her mouth went dry and stomach felt as it had dropped to her feet. The Alter user quickly backed out and leant against the wall.

"It's...it's...her...she's here. Why, why of all places is _she_, here. If Ryuho sees her, no doubt he'll go rushing to her side. It's not fair..." Scheris whispered to herself as the sight as the image of Mimori Kiryu mildly washing her hands was now imprinted in the back of her mind. "I'd better get out of here I don't need her see..." the girl trailed off as she heard the downy squeal of a door being pushed open.

_"Ahhh...she's gonna see me...ehhhh."_

The heiress to the Kiryu fortune brushed her raven locks from her eyes and blinked furiously as she stepped out of the bathroom. "_I could've sworn I just saw someone right here...but its liked they were simply whisked away." _the researcher observed as an idea crossed her mind.

_"Don't tell me he was spying on me...no not even Cougar-san is that perverted, but more importantly if he was here who was that with him"_

* * *

**Author's Lovely Note: **Yeah, I finally update after...I ain't too sure how long but it was too long. I thought this fic would be wrapped up in this chapter but hell I'm just scratching the iceburg and I already have two Scryed ficscrawling out my head one of them issuper cliche in anime genres especially if the characters are teenagers and the other is a post scryed fic which is making me shiver because I have a few interesting ideas. Ah well I atleast want to finish Double Date before I hit any serious Scryed fics. Oh if anyone asks who is Big Bowie _"I have no clue"_ I just started buyin the Scryed manga(kind of like it and hate it)and apparently a little fact about Scheris is that she's a Big Bowie fan. Ah well you guys know the drill, throw down the government and make me your ruler or read and review whichever is fine. Bye-bi. 


End file.
